justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Applause
"Applause" by''' Lady Gaga is featured on Just Dance 2014 ,'' Just Dance Wii U'' and Just Dance Now . Dancer ''Classic'' A black shiny leather dress, with a garterbelt that connects it to her shiny black boots. The back of the dress has a large countess collar. She also wears a beautiful flowing golden evening gown, with the hems of the sleeves and the skirt flowing freely. A hot pink dress hoop "pushes" the gown out, making it look more like a 16th-century ballroom dress. She has a gold choker scarf, and has blondish puffy hair that's curled at the end. She wears a hot pink glove, and a black visor like mask on her face. During the chorus of the song, the dancer transforms into a completely different outfit. She wears a shiny pink long sleeve shirt that exposes the midriff, and black cuffs at the end. She also wears a black collar. As for the shorts, they're shiny and pink too, with black cuffs on the hips as well. She wears pinkish-burgundy ankle length high heel boots, and a similar looking pink glove. Her hair doesn't appear curled at the ends anymore, and the blonde hair is slightly more pale. She wears a black butterfly mask on her face. ''Alternate'' *The coach wears an outfit inspired by the official music video. *A bodysuit with flowing cuffs over the hands. *The suit is possibly made out of sheer fabric, as black spandex shorts and a black strapless bra are visible underneath. *She wears a black hair cap over her hair *White face paint, with smudged blue eye-shadow and orange smudged lipstick, like Lady Gaga in the music video. *She also wears black ankle-length boots. *There is also a noticeable static-like outline around the dancer as well. Background ''Classic'' During the first verses of the song, she appears in a long slender hall with screens with people trying to get out on the sides. Lights light up the floor, and make various triangular formations as she dances. It's most likely a place similar to an asylum, as people in the screens on the sides try to push out, but can't, due to the unknown material. As the chorus nears, back-up dancers appear: two men wearing only pink spandex pants and with a strange hairstyle, and 2 women wearing a pink one-piece, with long brown hair. They dance during the chorus too, and also during the chorus, two giant black hands make strange and creepy movements as the lyrics are sung. This could possibly be one of the most visually advanced backgrounds of Just Dance 2014. ''Alternate'' It's the same as the one for On-Stage routines. Gold Moves ''Classic'' There are 3 '''Gold Moves in the Classic routine: All: 'Bring your right hand down in a curve while hopping and put your left arm down. Applausegmclear.png|All Gold Moves ''Alternate There are 3 '''Gold Moves in the Alternate routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Spread your arms out from your chest such that they are outstretched. '''Gold Move 2: Raise your arms with a slight bend, as if you are flexing. Also, keep the rest of your body entirely straight.'' Limagolf1altdlc gm13.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Limagolf1altdlc gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups Both coaches of ''Applause ''make appearances in the following Mashups: Classic * ''I Love It '(Best of JD2014) ' Alternate * Bad Romance '(Monsters) ' Captions The Alternate version appears in Party Master Modes; her captions are the following: * Crazy Theatre Trivia * This is the second song by Lady Gaga in the series. It was preceded by Just Dance and is succeeded by ''Bad Romance''. * The Alternate routine uses the On-Stage Mode's background, despite not having its lyrics in the middle of the screen and the dancer being solo. * This background is probably due to the game being released in October, as it is tradition for Just Dance to try to release a spooky style song or background in its instalments. *It's a medium difficulty, despite the dance being quite repetitive, and has easy gold moves, which are basically the dance movements done before. However, certain moves have to be done carefully in order to get a perfect on them *The back-up dancers in the background are the first dancers in the series to have visible skin tone, and faces, as opposed to the neon style of the main coaches. *The dancer for this song has the most "3-D" effect added to the skin of the dancer. *The two dancers don't have a "smooth" transition in between each other and is one of the few to do so. ''Safe And Sound'' just has a flash when the dancers change, and ''Wild'' has sort of a glitchy transition. *The pictogram for the last move is the first dancer's, meaning that she was probably meant to be the outro instead of the second dancer. *If you buy Just Dance 2014 from GameStop and buy ARTPOP album (follow instructions on receipt), you will get an additional remix of Applause ''(Bent Collective Club Mix). *The choreography to the alternate version actually uses Lady Gaga's choreographer. He uses the original choreography. *The Alternative version is noticeably harder than Ubisoft's usual choreography, since it is the original choreography of Richy Jackson. This could possibly be the hardest choreography in the game, even surpassing the difficulty of some, if not all, the extreme versions of songs in Just Dance 2014. However, it is only marked as "Hard." * A very short video of the Alternate routine was leaked on about the 21th of November 2013. *The alternative dancer spells "ARTPOP" out with her hands at the end of the song, just like Lady Gaga in the music video; however, some people may find this difficult, and because of this, it isn't counted. *This song is on Just Dance Wii U, but in the trailer it's called ''The Applause. This was fixed before the final release. * If you look closely to the Alternate coach, you will see her lip synching throughout the lyrics. ** This is normal, considering that she is dancing in the On-Stage Mode background. * The Alternate dance is the only routine that uses the word "Alternate" in the game. * Its code name in Just Dance Now files is LimaGolf1. ''It's one of the few Just Dance Now songs to use a code name which is totally different from the original title, along with ''Roar, Nitro Bot, Isidora, Dagomba, Bang Bang and XMas Tree. ''However, all of them except Roar, Bang Bang'' and this one were going to use a different title. * The NATO phonetic alphabet translates LimaGolf to LG, the initials of Lady Gaga, the track's performer. * This is the only song by Lady Gaga without a trio routine. Gallery applause2014.jpg Lady Gaga - Applause.jpg applausejd2014.jpg applause.jpg|Applause Limagolf1altdlc cover generic.png|Applause (Alternate) Screenshot 2014-10-26-18-29-11-1.png ApplauseAltTrailer.png Applause_JD_Now.png|Just Dance Now appearance Just_dance_2014_conceptart_coach_applause_by_killerxtrem-d71h6t9.jpg|Concept Art Orangegaming.jpg|Comparison Applause.png|The song in the menu Applause-0.png Applause-on-stage.jpg Applause-on-stage-2.jpg applausemenu.png Applauseavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 145.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar pictos-sprite (applause).png|Pictograms applauseopener.png applausemenu_.png limagolf1altdlc_avatar.png|Alternate Version Avatar Videos File:Lady Gaga - Applause (Official) File:Just Dance 2014 - Applause - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Applause (Alternate) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Applause_by_Lady_Gaga_5*_Stars_(1st_Video_Quality_Version_Re-post) es:Applause Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Leaked Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné